


The Fault in Our Elves

by rboudreau



Series: The Fault [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Costumes, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of blow jobs, christmas in july, ian convinces mickey to dress up as an elf, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian convinces Mickey to wear an elf costume for Christmas. Mickey thinks it's bullshit that he got suckered into wearing tights while Ian gets to dress as Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July. Here's a Christmas fic.

"Please? I'm begging."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Beg all you want, man. It ain't happening."

He attempted to walk past Ian, but stopped as his boyfriend backed him into the wall, burying his face in Mickey's neck.

"Please, baby?" he whispered below his ear. Mickey shivered, hating himself a little for ever letting Ian know that he liked when Ian called him baby.

"Fuck you, that's not fair."

"I know," he agreed. "I promise, I will eat you out for a week, I'll use whatever toys you want, I'll do anything if you please do this for me."

He groaned. "Why is this so important to you?"

Ian pulled back a little to look at him. "Because," he started. "It's our first Christmas together as a real couple, and I want to make the most of it.”

Mickey ran his hand through his hair nervously. “Ah, come on, man, don’t pull the couple card. This shit is embarrassing.”

“What, being with me?” Mickey rolled his eyes and gently grabbed Ian’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Fuck off, you know that’s not what I was talking about. Being your… _boyfriend_ ,” he emphasized, making Ian smile. “Is the opposite of embarrassing. If anything, you should be embarrassed to be with me.”

Ian shook his head, leaning in to press their foreheads together as he slid his hands up Mickey’s sides. “As if. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Mickey ignored him, continuing with what he was saying before. “I was talking about you trying to get me to dress like a fucking elf. I don’t want to give your idiot brother more shit to use against me. I’m not wearing red fucking tights in front of your family. You couldn’t eat me out enough.”

Ian perked up, getting a mischievous look on his face. “So does that mean you’d do it if it was just us?” Mickey leaned heavily against the wall staring at him. Ian pulled out the puppy dog eyes. “Please, Mick? Just for an hour? Then we can change and go to my house to open presents from everyone else?”

Mickey huffed. “Whatever, man. You owe me some fucking amazing sex for this shit.”

Ian’s eyes widened and his face split in two with his smile. “Really? You’ll do it?” He doesn’t let Mickey answer, instead leaning in to kiss him hard. “Shit, turn around and pull your pants down. I’ll eat you out right here.”

Mickey swears under his breath, turning over to face the wall quickly.

**

“Mick, come on! You promised!” Ian called from the other side of the door. Mickey scowled at himself in the mirror.

“This was so not worth it,” Mickey complained. “You got me in these gay ass tights and pointy fucking shoes and I got one rim job.”

“And I fucked you against the door! Don’t act like it wasn’t great for you. You couldn’t even talk for ten minutes after.”

“Still don’t think it was worth this.”

Ian groaned, banging his head against the door. “C’mon, babe, let me see.”

Jesus Christ, there he went again with the pet name. _Fuck it,_ he thought. He turned around, unlocking and opening the door to reveal himself to Ian.

He’d never admit what the sight of Ian did to him, but shit if his knees weren’t a little weak right now.

“Why the fuck do you get to wear some sexy Santa costume while I’m in the gayest elf costume known to mankind?”

Ian grinned, looking down at himself. “You think I look sexy?” Mickey rolled his eyes, pushing past Ian to get to their bedroom. He heard Ian following close behind, until he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulled him against his chest. “Did you even look at yourself?” he whispered against Mickey’s neck. “ _You’re_ the sexy one. Shit. You look so good in everything.”

Mickey vehemently disagreed. “Fuck off. I look like some rent-an-elf that hangs out with the creepy ass Santas at the mall. Or an actual elf. I look like a giant fairy.”

“You don’t see yourself like I do,” Ian said, running his hands up and down Mickey’s sides, his chest, his hips, as he peppered kisses against his neck. “And these fucking tights,” he mumbled, sliding a hand between them to get a handful of Mickey’s ass. “God, your ass looks perfect in these things.”

Mickey closed his eyes, his head dropping back against Ian’s shoulder as his boyfriend rubbed all over his body. “I knew you were a freak, Gallagher, but a tights fetish?” Ian chuckled, halfheartedly thrusting his hips against Mickey’s ass.

“Don’t judge.” He slides his hand back around Mickey’s body, this time cupping his boyfriend’s growing erection. “You clearly like it.”

Mickey hummed. “I like you grabbing my dick is what I like. The fuck are we still wearing clothes for?”

Ian opened his eyes, realizing what he was doing and taking his hands off Mickey, despite his protests. “Wait, no, I wanted us to take a couple pictures together.”

Mickey stepped back quickly. “Fuck no, you didn’t say anything about pictures. You’re not getting evidence that I ever wore this. It’s for your eyes only.”

Ian frowned. “It’s still for my eyes. Please? It’s our first Christmas, we have to document the moment.”

“How about I document my fist in your face?” Ian rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

“But babe--”

“If you keep using fucking pet names to get what you want, I’m revoking your right to use them.”

Ian paused, considering his options. Eventually he sighed, looking a little deflated. “Alright. No pictures. Come on, I made you Christmas pancakes.”

He heads to the kitchen, looking the definition of dejected. Mickey followed behind, thumb rubbing at his lip as he walked.

When he got to the table, there were two plates of pancakes visible. He looked up at Ian after realizing some of the pancakes were in the shapes of letters, spelling out ‘ **I + M** ,’ while the rest were in the shape of Christmas trees. And they were all banana pancakes; Mickey’s favorite. He groaned, grabbing Ian’s face and pulling him into a long, slow kiss. 

“Such an asshole,” he mumbled, holding Ian close as he kissed him again. “You get one fucking picture. _One_. And if you show it to anyone, I’m never doing any shit like this again.”

Ian looked shocked momentarily before nodding enthusiastically, kissing Mickey once more. “Just for me. For us. Shit, I love you.”

Mickey didn’t say anything; he still had trouble getting those words to come out of his mouth. But he felt this overwhelming feeling settle deep in his chest, like he just wanted to kiss and touch Ian forever, maybe. So he kissed Ian, feeling their lips brushing together with a kind of desperate need to convey to his boyfriend that _I do too. I really really do. I wouldn’t dress up like an elf for anyone else. You’re everything. Don’t ever leave me._

Ian knew what Mickey was trying to tell him. He didn’t need to hear him say it out loud. Mickey proved that he loved Ian all the time, in everything he did. If Mickey ever said it out loud, Ian would be ecstatic, but he didn’t need to hear it to know that Mickey loved him too. He was [ wearing](http://www.costumeexpress.com/p/11073/complete-elf-adult-costume) bright red tights, a red and green tunic, pointy shoes, and a red and green hat just because Ian had asked him to. That told Ian everything he needed to know. 

He grabbed Mickey’s hand, tugging him over to the doorway of Mickey’s bedroom, where Ian had hung a piece of mistletoe. Mickey groaned quietly, but let Ian tug him in against his side. Ian grabbed his cell phone, turning the camera function on and making the camera face them. Mickey put an arm around Ian’s waist while Ian put his around Mickey’s shoulders.

Ian stretched his right arm out in front of them until he got a good angle of them with the mistletoe just barely visible at the top of the frame. Mickey grimaced. He’d never liked getting his picture taken, and he’d definitely never had to take couple-y pictures with anyone.

“Smile,” Ian said, pulling him tighter against his side. “It’ll be over quicker if you smile.” Mickey gritted his teeth, his hand tightening on Ian’s hip, then gave a reluctant smile. Ian smiled as well and pressed the ‘capture’ button to take the picture. Mickey let out a long breath, relieved it was over. Ian tightened his arm around Mickey, pulling him so his chest was firmly against Ian’s side, then pressed his lips to Mickey’s cheek. Mickey laughed in surprise, halfheartedly trying to push Ian away as Ian took another picture on his phone. 

“Fucker,” he said affectionately. Ian grinned, pecking him on the lips. “Next year, you’re wearing this shitty outfit, and I’m dressing as sexy Santa.” He tugged at the thick leather belt holding Ian’s soft red and white jacket together. He undid the belt, letting the jacket open up to reveal the white wifebeater Ian was wearing underneath it. He swore, noticing how the thin shirt clung to Ian’s muscles. “So unfair.” He leaned forward, kissing the skin of Ian’s chest above the neck of the wifebeater. 

Ian bit back a moan as Mickey’s teeth sunk into his neck. “Okay, they can open presents without us. Santa wants to suck his elf’s dick first.”

“Ugh that sounds so weird. Just take your fucking clothes off.”

**

They arrived at the Gallagher’s house almost two hours later than they had said they would, dressed in soft sweaters and jeans, their necks speckled with deep red marks. Fiona and Lip gave them knowing smirks while the younger kids demanded that they hurry up and sit down so they could finally open presents. Ian tugged Mickey down onto the floor, holding him close while Debbie and Carl handed out presents to everyone. They smiled at each other, each feeling completely happy and relaxed. 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Ian whispered against Mickey’s temple. Mickey leaned into him.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
